Yamaki's Card Slash
by DejiKaizer
Summary: A strange power outage mixed with strange weather patterns sets Takato of Digimon Tamers looking to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dark Day

Yamaki's Card Slash  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Dejimon Kaizer  
  
This is a sequel to my other story, The Destiny of Yamaki. This is a Digimon Tamers story. Digimon Tamers belongs to Toei Animation. Good for them.  
  
Takato woke up and yawned. He looked out the window. This was one of Takato's favorite things to do. He'd find out what the weather is like, just before he got out of bed. When he looked outside on this day, it was dark. Takato looked at his bedroom clock. It read nothing. Takato shrugged, figuring it was a power outage, and somehow he woke up in the middle of the night. Takato tried sleeping, but couldn't. It was as if he had had a full night's sleep. Takato climbed out of bed, and dragged himself outside of his bedroom. No lights or any other electric appliances were on.  
  
Takato found his mom, sitting on a couch in the living room, drinking tea and reading an old magazine.  
"Hi, mom," said Takato.  
"Good morning, Takato," replied his mother, "You won't have to go to school today if the weather and electricity stay like this.  
  
And, as it turned out, it did stay the same. Takato didn't know if he should be excited that he didn't have to go to school, or scared because it was going to be dark all day. Maybe forever. Takato's thoughts were occupied with the idea of monsters, maybe evil Digimon, taking over the world.  
------------  
  
Meanwhile, Yamaki was using his cell phone, despite the outage of power.  
"That's too long! Look, someone is going to notice that Hypnos is still operational, and they are going to ask questions. If they ask questions, Hypnos will eventually be shut down, and that can't happen, or all this will be in vain. Well, try for that. Sooner if possible."  



	2. Chapter 2 - Of Hail and Thunder Storms

Yamaki's Card Slash  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Dejimon Kaizer  
  
The next day, the weather changed. Now it was snowing in the middle of summer. The power was still out. This excited Takato, because he didn't have to go to school, and there was no dark to be afraid of. He found his old winter coat, and went outside, where he found Lee and Ruki coming to his yard.  
  
"Hi, guys. What's up?" asked Takato.  
  
"We were hoping you'd know," replied Lee.  
  
Ruki pushed Lee into the snow.  
  
"He's talking about us, not the weather, you dolt!" she said.  
  
Takato laughed as Lee got up, and returned the favor to Ruki.  
  
"How do you know I wasn't joking?" questioned Lee to Ruki.  
  
Soon, all three Tamers got into a snowball fight. After a few hours of craziness, the children started hearing thunder.  
  
"Now a lightning storm?" said Takato, "Darnit, and it's hailing too. This is weird."  
  
"Well, that last comment is obvious." said Ruki.  
  
"We'll see you tommorow, Takato, if our houses aren't burned to the ground." said Lee, as he and Ruki headed towards their houses.  
  
That night, Takato lay awake in bed, listening to the thunder, and shaking in fear whenever lightning would show its flash. Takato decided to count the seconds between the thunder and the lightning. A flash passed through the house.  
  
"1/1000, 2--"  
  
The sound of thunder was heard. Now Takato was really scared. Another flash, and the thunder came in a millisecond. After a few minutes, Takato could hear the fire alarm in his house beeping. The lightning must have hit, and started a fire. Takato jumped out of bed, and ran to his parent's bedroom.  
  
"Mom, Dad, there's a fire!"  
  
Both of his parent's got out of bed right away, and they walked out of the house, the way they planned in case of a fire. They managed to escape without incident. The fire was actually very small, and left minimum damage in the kitchen, which was on the other side of the house. When he and his parents got back inside, Takato started thinking.  
  
"Maybe Yamaki found out where I live, and he's after me."  
  
Note: You'd have to read my other story, The Destiny of Yamaki, to find out why he would even consider doing this.  
  
----------  
  
Yamaki was once again on his cell phone.  
  
"You said you'd be done yesterday. Look, I heard there was a fire due to the lightning. Look, if you don't get finished in TWO DAYS, which SHOULD be more than enough time, I'll hire someone else to do the job. Oh, don't give me that mystic nonsense. It's all computers! That's just a coincidence! Well, what are you doing talking to me for? Get to work!" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Dokugomon

centerYamaki's Card Slash/center  
p  
centerChapter 3/center  
p  
centerBy Dejimon Kaizer/center  
p  
The next day, the whole town had no sign of land. Everywhere, the land was covered in a 2 inch layer of hail. Takato got into his winter coat, and went outside, where his friends were coming again. Takato waved.  
p  
"Hi, guys," he said.  
p  
"We heard about the fire, and wanted to make sure your okay," said Ruki.  
p  
Takato blushed. Lee laughed.  
p  
"She said 'we,' Takato," Lee said.  
p  
Takato tried to not look too disapointed. Lee laughed again, throwing a handful of hail at Takato, who ducked. Ruki was sneaking up behind Takato to scare him, and the hail hit her. Lee and Takato laughed at Ruki. Takato stopped laughing suddenly.  
p  
"What's wrong?" asked Ruki.  
p  
"I think Yamaki is after me," said Takato in a low mysterious voice.  
p  
Lee and Ruki stared at Takato.  
p  
"What? Is it something I said?"  
p  
"Yamaki? The person that captured Gillmon? Why?" asked Lee.  
p  
"Because I know about him," said Takato.  
p  
Lee and Ruki laughed.  
p  
"You know his name, and his want to become a Tamer. Big deal!" said Ruki.  
p  
Takato shrugged.  
p  
"Maybe your right," admitted Takato.  
p  
Later that night, Takato slipped out of bed quietly. He dressed into his clothes, and snuck outside thanks to a window in his room. Takato went into the sewer where he had saved Gillmon, and met Yamaki, thanks to an open manhole. When Takato reached the point where the bubble was, he saw two ladies with strange futuristic-like glasses using laptops. One had long red hair, and the other had long purple hair. They both wore a white uniform.  
p  
"I talked to Mr. Yamaki on the phone. He says we'll be fired if we don't create the monster by tommorow night," said the one with the red hair.  
p  
"I guess we're lucky the strange weather isn't affecting our operation," replied the one with the purple hair.  
p  
"I think our operation is affecting the weather."  
p  
"How?"  
p  
"These monsters could be mystic beings that don't belong in our world."  
p  
"That's nonsense! Wait a minute, I got a lock!"  
p  
In front of the two women, the same giant bubble that Gillmon was once in, appeared. And then, the bubble turned into fog. Inside the fog, a Dokugomon appeared. Next to it, a black D-Arc appeared.  
p  
center----------/center  
p  
Yamaki was sitting down in a chair in his office. His desk was full of pictures of various Digimon. His cell phone rang. Yamaki took the cell phone and pressed a button, and then put it to his ear.  
p  
"Yamaki. Finally! Get it here! Oh. Well then, keep it there! Ok, maybe I know someone I can ask about that. Oh? Good. Ok, I'll be there right away! 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sewer Adventure

The Destiny of Yamaki  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Dejimon Kaizer  
  
The woman with the red hair pressed some numbers on the keyboard of her laptop.   
  
"Yamaki," said a voice from the laptop.  
  
"Sir," said the woman, "A monster has appeared."  
  
"Bring it in," said the voice.  
  
"It's much too big sir."  
  
"Well, then keep it there."  
  
"Sir, a strange device has also appeared."  
  
"I think I know someone who can inform me on that."  
  
"Oh, and sir, it won't move. I don't think it could escape."  
  
"Good, I'll be there soon."  
  
The laptop made a click noise. Both girls closed their laptops, and smiled.  
  
"Looks like we won't lose our jobs after all," said the one with the purple hair.  
  
Takato was panicking. He recognised the voice as Yamaki. If Takato took the correct way out, he'd run into Yamaki. If Takato took the wrong way, he'd get lost. Takato took the wrong way. He stepped right behind the two ladies, and ran opposite of them. After a few minutes, Takato found that he could go forward, left, or right. His other option was to go back. Takato went forward. After about an hour, Takato was still no where. Takato started considering going back. He looked behind to see insects of all sorts running towards him. Following the insects was the Dokugomon. Takato ran for his life, as the giant spider Digimon chased him and the bugs. Takato's feet started itching. Suddenly, there was a pain in his feet. Takato fell, and it seemed that the Dokugomon was going to eat him. Suddenly, a rope came from behind Dokugomon and around his neck, causing the Digimon to stop moving. Dokugomon turned around to face its captor. It was Yamaki. Suddenly, the Dokugomon started chasing Yamaki away.  
  
Takato sat down in the water, and took off his shoes and socks. His feet were full of large red bumps, where various insects had decided to feast. Takato sighed. If he kept on walking, he faced injury from infection. That sewer water was nasty stuff. Takato did the only thing he knew he could do. He cried.  
  
After an hour of crying, Lee, Ruki, Terriermon, and Renamon showed up.  
  
"'Ey, Takato, what's up?" asked Lee, "Your crying was so loud, we heard it all the way up there.  
  
Lee pointed up where there was a manhole. Takato blinked, embarrased by his racket.  
  
"But, how did you get past the Dokugomon?" asked Takato.  
  
Ruki and Lee blinked.  
  
"What Dokugomon? I didn't see any Digimon," said Ruki.  
  
Takato explained of how he saw the Dokugomon and the D-Arc and Yamaki.  
  
"Well, if Yamaki can control a Digimon, then we are in trouble. But I don't doubt we'll be able to stop him," said Lee, confidently.  
  
---------  
  
Yamaki sat and grinned. He was in an observation lab. Through a glass window in front of him, Yamaki could see Dokugomon, trying uselessly to break free.  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - A Mile in Gillmon's Shoes

Yamaki's Card Slash

Chapter 5

By Dejimon Kaizer

When Takato got home, he lay down on his bed, exhausted. The first thing he noticed was that his bedroom light was on. Electricity was back! The weather was back to normal also. Takato wasn't very optimistic about this, considering the fact that Yamaki still had a Digimon. And who knew how he might use it? Takato considered exploring the sewers, hoping to find Yamaki, but Takato's feet were still full of bug bites. Takato looked down at his foot. His foot practically look like Gillmon's foot. Takato looked again. His feet WERE Gillmon feet! Takato considered screaming, but he didn't want his parents fussing all over the ordeal. At least Takato could walk. Takato jumped out of bed, and ran out the door. 

After about half an hour of walking with dinosaur feet, Takato found Gillmon in the park, watching some children playing the Digimon Card Game. 

One of the two kids was a little kid with hair similar to Takato's hair. The other kid was a bit larger, and had blue hair, like Ken from Digimon Adventure 02. The Takato-Hair kid was wearing a red T-Shirt and blue jeans. The Ken-Hair kid was wearing a black T-Shirt and black jeans. 

Ken-Hair had a Triceramon card in play, while Takato-Hair had Imperialdramon. Ken-Hair placed a Green Offensive Power Option Card, and managed to defeat Imperialdramon. 

"I won I won I won Iwonwiwon!!!!!!!!" yelled the winning child. Gillmon clapped. Takato ran up to Gillmon. 

"Gillmon! Look at my feet!" exclaimed Takato, panicing. 

Gillmon looked down at Takato's feet, and laughed. Then, Gillmon started tugging at Takato's feet, as if he thought they were shoes. 

"Hey, quit it! That tickles!" 

Gillmon blinked, staring at Takato's feet, realising they were real. 

"Takatomon Gillmon?" asked Gillmon in his funny speech. 

Takato sighed. 

"C'mon, Gillmon. Let's see if we aren't lucky enough to find Yamaki by just walking around," said Takato. 

After about an hour wandering through Tokyo, Takato and Gillmon finally gave up. 

"I don't think we are ever going to find him, Gillmon. It's hopeless! And besides, walking around in your feet is starting to hurt." 

After Takato hid Gillmon in a small cave, Takato walked home, and turned on the television. It was some boring news show, but Takato was too tired to change the channel. 

"And in other news," said a reporter on television, "A large trail of... spider webbing.. seems to have come from this building, to an open manhole! We asked one of the people we found in the building, Mr. Yamaki, what he thought of it." 

Yamaki appeared on the television screen. 

"I have no idea what is going on, I assure you. I'm just trying to do some research," said Yamaki. 

Takato blinked. He knew where that building was. 

-------

Yamaki sat in his office, exhausted. 

"That stupid monster has caused me nothing but trouble. Leaving its..ug.. wastes all over the city." 

Yamaki pressed a button on his desk. 

"Have the crates of spider webbing sent to the research lab. Maybe this Digimon mystery can finally be figured out."


End file.
